Pokemon: Saigo no yoake
by Laharl-demon-cross
Summary: One day, while on a routine trip to Apple Woods, Wigglytuff guild members Aleyn and Elysia happen upon a collapsed Munchlax. They soon begin to learn of the Munchlax's dark past and the involvement of some of the Pokemon close to them as well as a plot that may plunge the entire world into war. A Prequel to Pokemon Sekai Taisen III
1. Chapter 1

**I**

-Aleyn-

Spinda's cafe wasn't especially lively. There were a few pokemon drinking shakes at a table in the corner and laughing loudly but, aside from them, the shop was empty. I sighed and tried to imagine the place full of pokemon.

"Hey, Aleyn! Long time no see!" My eyes shifted to the direction that the gruff voice came from and, behind the counter of the juice bar, I saw a Pangoro smiling at me and waving vigorously. I smiled back and walked over to the bar.

"You know, Armel, I'm surprised you even recognized me." I said as I climbed up on the barstool.

"What, just because you've evolved? Theres not much difference between a Mudkip and a Marshtomp."

"Tell that to the other guild members. They wouldn't open the gate at first because the sentry couldn't recognize my footprint." Armel let out a hearty guffaw that showcased his pointed teeth and I couldn't help but think about how menacing he looked.

"So what would you like?" He asked when he finally calmed down. "The usual?"

"No, let me get a starf berry crush, straight." Armel shot me a surprised look.

"That's a heavy drink." He said as he turned around to make it. "You got something on your mind?" I looked down at the wooden countertop.

"Treasure Town has become a ghost town lately."

"Well, I can't really say I'm surprised. Treasure town is a town for explorers and when something new is discovered, the explorers move on to where that is."

"But, I mean, even Wigglytuff left."

"Well yeah. I mean there's a whole new town out there. What's it called? Post Town? Wigglytuff probably went there to install another branch of Wigglytuff's Guild. Spinda left to do the same thing." He handed me the bubbling, light green drink and I drank half the cup in one gulp. A shudder accompanied the wave of dizziness that washed over me but I ignored them both.

"The Kecleon brothers left also." I said distractedly. "Do you know if any of them ever made it? I heard that it's nearly impossible to get there from here."

"Well, the last I heard from Spinda was that he was traveling with Wigglytuff so there's no need to worry, though I don't know why you'd be worried in the first place since you didn't join until after Wigglytuff left. Speaking of which, where's Elysia?" Guilt began to rise inside me but I willed it to subside.

"She's back at the guild. Ever since the Kecleon brothers left, exploration teams have to get food for the guild themselves. Today, it's our turn to go and she's getting ready to go to Apple Woods."

"You should've come by earlier. Quidel just left for Apple Woods, he could have given you two a ride."

"Thanks but I don't think it'd be a good idea for Elysia to be riding a Charizard, or any other flying type for that matter."

"Why not? She always loved when he would fly her places."

"Well that's the problem. Ever since she evolved it's been harder for her to control her electricity. If she gets too excited she discharges without meaning too."

"Oh she evolved too? Well I guess that makes sense since you two are partners. So she's an Electabuzz now right?"

"Yep." I took another swig of my drink, this time embracing the dizziness. "Hey, Armel, have you ever seen a human?" Armel's expression changed from jovial to forlorn.

"No. Never." He said harshly. "Why?"

"It's just that Guildmaster Bibarel has been talking about a couple of pokemon who joined the guild right after he did and he said one of them used to be a human." Armel looked at me hard as if trying to judge whether or not I was lying before forcing a smile back onto his face.

"Oh, I've heard stories like that from Spinda also but that's neither here nor there." He leaned in close. "The real question is if Elysia is getting ready, shouldn't you be helping her? Why are you here?"

"That's what I wanna know." The sound of Elysia's voice made me jump and before I could move she was already dragging me out of the shop by the fin on my head. I squirmed and begged for her to let go but she ignored me.

"It's a good thing you're a ground type now." Armel called. "Otherwise you probably would have passed out by now."

* * *

"That really hurt, Elysia!" I yelled as we walked.

"Well you deserved it after leaving me like that." She snapped.

"Why do you have to be so violent?"

"Why do you have to be so lazy?"

"Well my father is a Slowking." With her walking in front of me, I couldn't see it but I knew that she was rolling her eyes.

We continued to walk for a while in silence and my mind kept drifting to Armel's face when I asked him if he'd seen a human. It looked like I'd brought up some terrible memory that he was trying to forget. Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't notice when Elysia suddenly stopped and I bumped into her.

"Why'd you just stop like that?" I asked. We were just outside of Apple Woods and Elysia was staring at the ground in front of us. "Well what is is?" I asked as I walked around her to see for myself. When I saw what it was I understood why she didn't answer. Laying on the ground in front of us was a collapsed Munchlax. He was still breathing but they were shallow breaths and he looked like he could die at any second.

"Do you think he used to be a human?" I asked. "Like in the Guildmaster's stories? Remember how he said that they found the guy collapsed on the beach? This Munchlax could be another one."

"I don't know. I suppose we'd have to ask him to find out."

"So should I splash him with water?"

"No. He's passed out from hunger so it's better to just let him rest."

"Shouldn't we feed him something then?"

"I would but I don't think the food I packed would be enough to satisfy a Munchlax."

"So what should we do? I mean we can't just leave him there." Elysia shot me an incredulous look.

"Of course we can. But we won't." She shifted her gaze to the entrance of the woods. "We'll take him to get a perfect apple. That should be enough to fill anyone up."

"Okay but how will we get him there?"

"You're gonna carry him."

"Me? Why do I have to?"

"Just think of it as your punishment for making me get ready by myself." I sighed, walked over to him and lifted him onto my back, putting all my strength into the lift. His weight was appalling. It felt like he was going to snap me in half.

"He's so heavy." I gasped. "Am I really gonna have to carry him all the way to the perfect apple tree?"

"Yep."

"But that's so far."

"Well then we better get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

-Aleyn-

I let the Munchlax's body slide off of my back and onto the ground before dropping to the ground myself.

"We finally made it." I gasped.

"You're not done yet." Elysia said. "You still have to knock the apples down."

"Can't you do it?" I groaned.

"Yeah but you're stronger than me. You'll get more of them down." I groaned loudly and crawled over to the tree. I laid on my back with my feet facing the tree and used stomp until I'd knocked all of the perfect apples out of the tree.

"How many is that?" I asked as I struggled to my feet.

"Looks like its about fifty." She smiled at me. "You did good. This along with the berries we got should be enough to last everyone at the guile at least two months." She picked up the perfect apple closest to her and walked over to the Munchlax.

"Just for the record," I said as I walked over with her, "I'm not carrying those apples or this Munchlax back." She gave me a mock pained look.

"You wouldn't just leave him here would you?"

"You can carry him back." She smiled.

"Well, I could always use psychic to carry him."

"How long have you known psychic?" I asked incredulously.

"Since this morning. Toxicroak gave me the TM for it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." She demonstrated by using psychic to make the apple in her hand float in the air.

"So you could have brought him here?"

"I could have but that wouldn't have been much of a punishment for you." I rolled my eyes and she responded by patting me on the head. "Don't pout." She said. "You were a real trooper."

"Whatever." I said, swatting her hand away. "How do you plan to get him to eat that anyway?"

"Like this." The apple suddenly broke apart into tiny pieces before floating through the air and into the Munchlax's open mouth. The Munchlax swallowed it all in one big gulp and his eyes flew open. He sat up quickly and looked around slowly before noticing the two of us.

"You two brought me here?" He asked. He stared at the two of us coldly and waited for an answer.

"Yes." I said after a while. "I'm Aleyn and this is Elysia." I extended a hand to help him to his feet and he stared at me skeptically.

"I'm Kiefer." He said as he took my hand. As soon as I pulled him up, he began to cough up blood before falling forward. I caught him in an awkward half-hug and struggled against his massive weight to keep him up. He began to push himself back onto his feet and, as he did, I felt something hard and round inside his fur slide against my chest. He must have felt it too because he shot me a look of shock and horror. I was going to ask what it was but Elysia spoke before I could.

"Are you okay?" She asked, staring in horror at the blood that stained his stomach before turning to me. "We have to get him back to Treasure Town. Maybe someone at the guild-"

"I'm fine." Kiefer said.

"But you're coughing up blood."

"It's okay." He insisted. "I can heal myself." He started to wave his fingers back and forth but nothing happened. Even so, he didn't stop until he began coughing up blood again and dropped to his knees.

"Um, this is a bit embarrassing," he said as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "but do either of you have a max elixir?" Elysia and I exchanged a confused look.

"Yeah." Elysia said, taking a bottle out of the pack. "Here you go." He took the bottle and stared at it.

"What is this?" He muttered under his breath.

"Its a max elixir." I said. "You drink it."

"Oh so its like a protein." He said before gulping down the bottle. "Alright, lets try this one more time." He waved his fingers again and, this time, they started to glow white. At the same time, his eyes started to glow and he became outlined in a pale blue light. Then, all of the light turned gold and shined for a second before dissipating.

"See?" Kiefer said. "Good as new."

"How did you do that?" Elysia asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"He used metronome to get recover."

"So what's so wrong about that?"

"He knew he was gonna get recover. Somehow, he was able to make his metronome turn into recover."

"Or maybe I just got lucky." Kiefer said. "I mean, it's not impossible." Elysia looked at him hard before spinning on her heels.

"Come on, Aleyn. We're going back." She began walking away and I started to call out to her but the sound of flapping wings caught my attention. I looked around to see where it was coming from but by the time I found the source, Elysia was already being carried away by a flygon.


End file.
